An Innocent Prank
by Ayosamay
Summary: AU! Oneshot - contestshipping. May has always hated Drew, after the 'innocent' prank he performed on her. This fierce rivalry has lead them to detention with one of the strict english teachers. And when the teacher doesn't show up, Drew decides to mention the bet that he had won earlier that day.


Di **sclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or the picture. I found the picture on zerochan, I am not using it for any personal gain; all credit goes to the owner.**

* * *

"Drew! What the hell?" May yells, several students turning to stare at her.

"Sorry April, but you deserved it," Drew smirks at the furious May.

She grits her teeth, wanting to punch the jerk so badly. He had taken her homework from her bag, so she'd got a detention with Mrs. Potts. And, even worse, Drew had received a detention from her early, because May made him trip and he fell into the strict teacher. She has hated Drew with a burning passion, ever since he pranked her on the first day of school. He'd thrown a waterballoon at a group of girls, May getting the brunt of the attack. Everyone else scurried off, but May had ran up to him and started flipping out, beautiful even though she was drenched. Drew, intrigued by the beauty, pranked her again and was amazed when she pranked him back. And that's how the fierce rivalry began.

"For mewtwo's sake! Now I have to be in detention with you!" May screeches, expressing her rage.

Drew rolls his eyes, an arrogant smirk on his lips. He walks away from May and when she looks into her hands, she sees a perfect, red rose. How had that got there? The rose sets her off once more and she screams after Drew, who is laughing hysterically around the corner.

* * *

The rest of the day is pure torture. Drew is in all of her classes and he does his best to annoy the hell out of her. She purposefully tries to ignore him, knowing that makes him angry. May thinks to herself,

That arrogant caterpie lives off constant attention.

Who has natural green hair? Like what the mew? She packs up her books and heads to lunch, hoping to find a place that Drew won't find her. Every break and lunch is a game of hide and seek. She always seemed to lose, as if Drew knows exactly where she is all the time. Maybe he is getting his 'friends' to report to him if they see her? Who would want to be friends with that green haired jerk anyway. She sits in a desolate maths classroom, doing some hard calculus. She hates maths, but she needs a passing grade. If she doesn't, she would be transferred to Petalburg public school, where she would never get a passing grade. She grits her teeth at the last question, her head becoming dizzy.

"It's 53."

She quickly writes in the answer and turns around at the familiar voice.

"What is it Drew?" she demands, giving him the death stare.

"Well, I like this game of cat and mouse. You can never hide from me, I find it hilarious."

"Damn, it must have been Ash who told you I was here, I passed him on the way. For xerneas' sake!"

Drew gives her a look that says she guessed right. Then she declares,

"The fifteen minutes break between fourth and fifth lesson, I bet you won't find me."

"And if I do?" Drew asks, a huge smirk on his face.

"Then I have to do something for you. But if I win, you never bother me again."

Drew's smile falls.

"Deal. But you must hide inside and in a place that both of us can go."

May grins. She has the perfect place in mind.

* * *

The break bell goes. She takes action, knowing that Drew might follow her. She takes many detours, avoiding any of Drew's friends. She ducks under  
the stairwell and Drew walks past not long after. She lets out a withheld breath. She is right next to her science class, the lesson she has next. The minutes go by and May yawns, bored. She can see some of Drew's friends walk by, looking frantically for something. May grins, she knows what or who they're looking for. She has a few close calls, but hides behind some boxes. She thinks that when Gary came around the corner, her red coat may have been showing a bit, but he doesn't seem to notice. Several minutes later, the bell goes, oddly clearer than normal. She smiles to herself and walks into her science classroom and is met with Drew's green eyes. Drew is smirking like usual.

"I won." He smirks.

"What are you on about?" May yells, angry with herself. "You pranked me didn't you? Gary saw me and told you!"

She should have moved; it was obvious. She shouldn't have took any chances. She should have just ran for it and hoped Drew wasn't where she was running. His friends would tell him, but she'd have been long gone before then. She'll have to deal with him for the next years of high school now!

"That's right," Drew says, as the real bell goes off.

* * *

She walks slowly to Mrs. Potts' room, in the english block, dreading the detention. At least the teacher would be there. But, when she enters, the teacher isn't there. A sheet of paper sits atop the neat desk. She picks it and reads it hastily,

"I have an unscheduled meeting, so write me a page long story; I will know if you came then. - Mrs. Potts

P.s Use this as an opportunity to improve your english grade."

She starts writing about a fantasy world and Drew walks in five minutes later. He looks inquisitively at her, then reads the note. He writes much more quickly than May and finishes it within minutes. Unlike May, he is naturally smart. May has to work to get her average grades, which only adds to the frustration she feels for Drew. She finishes not long after. The clock reads 4:20pm. Only 10 more minutes to go, then she is free.

"You need a comma there." Drew tells her, drawing it in for her.

She ignores him, which just makes him even more mad.

"What's wrong April? You're angry?"

"You know my name is May! And of course I am angry; I have to deal with you for the rest of high school." May yells at him, wanting to tear him limb from limb.

She stands up, the chair screeching. She stomps over to the window, trying to calm down. She hasn't even began to calm down, when she is forced into the corner. Drew blocks her in, against her will. She knees him, but he doesn't let her go. He moves closer and whispers into her ears,

"You remember the deal, right?"

She nods, dazed from the proximity between them, she could feel sparks flying. Why did she make that stupid bet? Drew continues, smirking,

"Well, let me kiss you, May."

What?

* * *

Before she can say anything, Drew slams his lips onto are slightly cold and taste of mint. Her heart beats faster and she can feel heat rushing through her body, as sparks dance between their bodies. She wants to fight him off, but her hands are held hostage above her head. She bites his bottom lip, drawing blood, but that doesn't faze him. Instead he bites her lip playfully, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth when she gasps. Why is he kissing her? She struggles, but Drew is stronger than he looks. She remains unresponsive, so Drew nips her bottom lip again. She has no chance of getting out of here, she realises. She couldn't knee him again because his legs are pressing her against the wall too. A sharp pain erupts from her bottom lip, oh it's on. She nips him back and Drew pulls back, smirking at how he got a response. But he doesn't let her go. He puts his face close to May's. She can feel her face heating up and she finds herself staring at Drew's perfect lips. Surprising herself and Drew, she closes the gap and kisses him, hungering for the sparks that travel up and down her spine. Drew instantly kisses back, letting her hands free, so they can travel down to her waist, pulling her closer. May's hands instinctively tangle themselves in his green hair. After several minutes, one of Drew's hands cradle her face and they break apart. May whispers,

"I'm still angry-"

"I love you." Drew cuts in, whispering the three words.

At that moment, May's mind goes blank. He loves her? Drew had always talked to her more than any of the other girls; he always gave her roses and he always spent ages running after her. It is obvious, how did she not notice before? The frustration she felt wasn't anger like she had thought, it was just a cover for her feelings. She looks into his green eyes and whispers,

"I know. I-I love you too."


End file.
